1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device for holding a stick or rod of spreadable material such as an adhesive stick, wax stick and the like, whereby a manually actuated mechanism of the device permits a user to extend a portion of the stick from an associated container for application of a spreadable material to a surface.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Known devices for holding a stick of spreadable material may include a sleeve not only as container but also as packaging for the spreadable material. Once the material is used up the whole container is discarded, causing an environmental impact.